


Teacher

by brattonez



Category: PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: F/M, edwin teaches spanish, in the sexiest way possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brattonez/pseuds/brattonez
Summary: “Ruega por mi.”





	Teacher

You stared at the ceiling debating if you should be regretting asking Edwin to help you study for your upcoming Spanish exam. The boy was naturally bilingual, so of course he was the first person you came to for help. “So…you’re using Afro-Latinos for your own gain now?” He teased when you asked him. “Nope, just you.” 

And now, he had your hands tied to the bed post and your body spread out on the bed. Edwin stood leaning against the room door, smug smirk on his face as he watched you play with the rope. “Okay, you understand the rules…right?” He asked you, fiddling with the remote in his right hand. You nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. 

“You’re gonna tell me a word in English and I have to say it in Spanish. “

“And if you get it wrong?” He ask, his smirk getting wider. 

“You’re gonna turn on the rem-FUCK!” You stopped midsentence and yelped as Edwin turned on the vibrator that was placed between your legs. Your body immediately reacting to the sudden jolt of pleasure. “Good girl.” He said before picking up one of your flashcards and getting started. “First word. An easy one.”

“Hermosa.”

“Beautiful.”

“Encantadora.”

“Lovely.”

“Suave.”

“Smooth. These are too easy, Ed.” You tell him, scoffing at the fact that he thought this was going to be a challenge for you. He smirks and puts the cards down. “Oh? Really?” He replies, walking up to the bed and sitting at the edge of it. His eyes tracing your entire bare body. “Guess I gotta make this a little harder then.” Your eyes flicker between his creeping hand on your thigh and his face. “Edwin…” You trailed off. 

“Bebita…” He whispers to you, remote still in hand. You close your eyes and sighed deeply as his hand made its way to your breasts. “Babygirl.” You responded. He nods before kissing your cheek, trailing the kisses down until his lips connect with your hard nipples. “Mi amor…” He mumbles as he continues his pursuit. You don’t answer, to engulfed in the waves of pleasure Edwin is sending you into. His eyes meet with yours, immediately knowing what he was implying. “Wait-” He pressed the button on the remote and your entire body seized. A loud moan erupting from you. The vibrator suddenly sending into a frenzy. “Respuesta incorrecta, princesa.” He tells you, watching you squirm. He sat there for a minute and a half before turning the device off. Leaving you breathing heavily and staring at him with _(what was to him)_ the hottest look he had ever seen.

“Buena niña.“ He directed.

“Good girl.” You moan, biting your lip. “You want me to turn it back on…don’t you?” He teases. You nodded rapidly. He leaned down to your ear, taking your lobe in between his teeth. “Tienes que rogar por mí, preciosa…” You whimpered as a shiver ran up your spine. “Vuelve a encenderlo, papi.” Edwin loved your spanish. He had no choice but to grant your wish. He shifted in between your legs, eyes on your glistening heat. “Como desées.”

And with that, he turned the machine back on. Resulting in a loud mewl coming from you. “Dime cómo se siente, bebé.” He tells you, his voice like velvet. “Tan bueno. Muy bien, papi.” You answer back. The pleasure building at a extremely fast pace. “Ed-Edwin….” 

“Are you gonna cum for me, babygirl?” Your too busy being a moaning mess to answer. He chuckles lowly as he watches you begin to fall apart. “Te hice una pregunta, amor. “ You arched your back, the rope around your wrist starting to sting. “Please let me cum. Please!” He hesitated, wanting to hear you beg more. “What’s my name, lovely?” He asked you. 

With your body barely hanging on, you let out a breathless whisper. _**“Papi.”**_

He nodded and, in the smoothest tone you had ever heard him talk in, finally granted you your request. "Dámelo a mí.“ 

His sentence finished and body went into a frenzy. Completely seizing into a still position. Edwin held your legs down and waited for you to calm down from your high. He turned off the vibrator, untied your hands and legs and caressed your arm. Praising you for doing so well. 

“Tu español está muy bien, mami.“ He complemented. You smiled, your body weak. “You think I’m gonna ace the exam?” You asked him. He snickered, scanning your body. 

“Yeah, definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> “Ruega por mi.“ - “Beg for me.”
> 
> “Mi amor…” - “My love…”
> 
> “Respuesta incorrecta, princesa.” - “Incorrect answer, princess.”
> 
> “Tienes que rogar por mí, preciosa..“ - “You have to beg for me, precious.”
> 
> “Vuelve a encenderlo, papi.” - “Turn it on again, daddy.”
> 
> “Como desées.“ - “As you wish.”
> 
> “Dime cómo se siente, bebé.” - “Tell me how you feel, baby.”
> 
> “Tan bueno. Muy bien, papi.” - “So good. So good, daddy.” 
> 
> “Te hice una pregunta, amor.” - “I asked you a question, love.”
> 
> “Dámelo a mí.“ - “Give it to me.”
> 
> “Tu español está muy bien, mami.” - “Your spanish is very good, mami.”


End file.
